


Sol del microcosmos

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te regalaría mi corazón, Sting, pero he decidido conformarme con el tuyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol del microcosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #17 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Rogue/Sting. POV!Rogue
> 
> Extensión: 500 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Una especie de monologo interno de Rogue, más o menos, no soy muy buena con la primera persona gramatical, lo aclaro. Desde ya, yo soy pésima para hacer cosas bonitas de Rogue así que entenderán que no, esto no es bonito (?)

Lo he pensado, Sting, te puedo jurar que lo pensé, aunque no me creas, cosa que da lo mismo pues es claro que no puedes hacerlo. Aunque eso de que no puedes medio suena a que podrías querer creerlo, ¿no te parece?

La cosa es que lo he pensado, a pesar de que es un pensamiento un tanto... cursi, meloso, tú sabes, esas cosas de las que nunca he sido muy fanático a diferencia tuya, aunque lo negases constantemente. Y si pudieras mirarme –cosa que, nuevamente, se trata de poder y no de querer– de seguro lo harías molesto, pero te digo que al primero que buscaba Rufus para comentar sobre lo que estabas leyendo escondido en la biblioteca era a mí, así que tu hipotética mirada sería innecesaria pues sé que te gustaban esas cosas y negarlo era inútil, hasta Yukino lo tenía claro. Por eso siempre el pensamiento me pareció más tuyo que mío, después de todo yo nunca fui dado a ese tipo de... metáforas. Sí, por eso pienso que podrías haber llegado a no creerme, porque no me hubiera extrañado pues hasta a mí me costo hacerme a la idea. ¿Pero sabes? Me hice a la idea, con el tiempo. Tal y como dicen, el tiempo lo pone todo en su lugar, al menos hasta que el pensamiento fue lo suficientemente sólido para creérmelo yo mismo.

Por eso te digo que lo he pensé, Sting, y que lo he pensado, pues no he dejado de meditar sobre ello. No puedes escucharme, pero dejame decirte que tardó mucho en dejar de palpitar, y me sorprende un poco, casi quiero adjudicarle otro pensamiento meloso al hecho, Sting, casi siento necesidad de ello. Aquí, todavía, lo sigo pensando, en que me daban ganas de dártelo, Sting, de entregarte mi corazón, de forma figurativa por supuesto, no le veo ni la gracia ni lo meloso a sacármelo del pecho y pasártelo, más bien aquello hubiera sido... ¿grotesco? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra.

Y si lo medito otro poco, no es como si tuviera mucho más por hacer, aunque de seguro más de alguno de ustedes de estar en facultades me criticaría el desastre, que mínimo puedo limpiar un poco, decido que definitivamente el pensamiento era demasiado romántico para mi persona, venía más con la tuya. Llego a esa conclusión, Sting, de que eras tú quien debía darme tu corazón y no al revés.

Lo he pensado, te juro que lo pensé mucho, así comprendí que esas cursilerías no pasarían así fueras tú, por eso es que creo que al final elegí la salida... grotesca.

Te lo juro, Sting, que casi estoy feliz de tenerlo, aunque ya se haya quedado quieto y este frío. Soy un poco feliz de sostenerlo pese a los defectos, cómo te quería a ti pese a los tuyos, a que me chorrea la mano y se va a podrir tarde o temprano.

Lo pensé, Sting, y por todo eso decidí conformarme con tu corazón.


End file.
